Star Sapphire (Carol Ferris)
Background Carl Ferris, owner of the Ferris Aircraft Company, decided to retire early and travel the world, leaving his daughter Carol president of the company. Carol hired Hal Jordan and quickly found herself attracted to the fearless test pilot, but would not date him because he was her employee. Carol Ferris fell in love with the hero Green Lantern, unaware that he was her test pilot Hal Jordan. Coincidentally, Ferris was selected to become the queen of an immortal race of extraterrestrial women warriors known as Zamarons, but did not desire to leave Earth because of her love for Green Lantern. Desperate for their queen, the Zamarons hypnotized Ferris into thinking Green Lantern was her enemy. When she was defeated by the emerald gladiator, the Zamarons deemed Ferris unworthy of leadership and removed her memory of being Star Sapphire, although they left behind both the gem and a subconscious knowledge of her powers. Over the years, Star Sapphire and Green Lantern would duel again and again, but each time Jordan would defeat Ferris and revert her to normal. When Carol Ferris was cured of her evil Star Sapphire persona, she developed a third subconscious identity, the male "Predator". Deprived of Hal Jordan's love at the time, Carol found everything she wanted from a man in the Predator - masculinity, strength, and care. Physically separated from Carol's body, the Predator repeatedly appeared as a mysterious figure, protecting Carol's beloved company Ferris Aircraft from the threats of Eclipso, the Demolition Team and Jason Bloch. He also established the company Intercontinental Petroleum (Con-Trol) to let her regain control of Ferris Aircraft. Finally, the Predator started to court Carol (who did not know that the Predator was a part of herself) and battled Hal Jordan for her love. Hal defeated the Predator and witnessed him merging with Carol into Star Sapphire. The Star Sapphire crystal briefly possesses Carol, before detecting the Hal Jordan had feelings for his fellow pilot Cowgirl, and left Carol's body. Carol managed to learn some of the truth about the Zamarons, such as how the Star Sapphire is a conduit for the emotional energies of love. Carol is able to pry the Sapphire of Cowgirl's body, freeing her, while Hal tricks the Sapphire into latching onto one of the Zamarons. Hal tries to talk with Carol about what happened, but she quickly leaves to avoid an awkward scene. The following day, Hal talked with his old friend Tom Kalmaku, and learned that Carol recently got divorced. Following the announcement that Sinestro was going to be executed, Hal went to talk to Carol as she was flying a plane. As Hal explained what Sinestro had done and how close they had once been, Carol commented that he sounded like he needed justification, and gave it to him, reminding Hal that Sinestro was the one who put Parallax inside him. A few days later, Carol called Hal, only getting Cowgirl instead. Uneasy, she took Hal's old plane for a flight. While flying, a Star Sapphire Ring broke through the cockpit and attached itself to her. Carol soon left for Zamaron to be inducted into the Star Sapphire Corps. Although she initially declined to become a member of the Star Sapphire Corps, she later accepted the ring when she was informed about the Blackest Night and that Hal was suppose to die. She was seen battling Sinestro, before joining forces with him, Hal, and Indigo-1. Indigo explain that the combination of lights can destroy the black rings, so they start to recruit of the representative of the other Corps, after Sinestro defeated Mongul. They called themselves the New Guardians. After they recharged their rings they went to Coast City fight Nekron and the black lanterns. After a foiled attempt to combine the light of her Power Ring with the six lights coming from the other Corps-Leaders makes Nekron able to possess resurrected heroes, Ganthet forces a secret protocol in her ring, forcing Carol to seek for a deputy. Eventually, she deputizes Wonder Woman as a temporary Star Sapphire, due to her great ability to feel love, thus undoing Nekron's control on the Amazon. The Lanterns are then attacked by the Black Lantern Spectre. In an attempt to stop the Spectre, Hal releases Parallax's essence, deciding to join with him again to fight back. Carol tries to stop Hal, but he refuses to be swayed. Carol kisses Hal, telling him "I love you", before Hal allows Parallax to possess him. Nekron is defeated afterwards with the help of the Entity. Carol wants to talk to Hal about their relationship, but Sinestro interrupts their talk by crashing their planes. The three visit the White Lantern to see if any of them can lift it. Later, she is sent to Las Vegas to retrieve the Predator. She finds that the Predator has possessed a man who is obsessed with a young woman to the point of stalking her. She kisses him to make him feel loved so she can free him of the entity. After that Carol and Hal are taken to Zamaron. The Queen gives her life to sustain the Central Power Battery and announces that Carol Ferris will be the new queen of Zamaron. Later, Queen Khea opened a portal from Hawkworld to Zamaron. As she started an invasion on Zamaron with her menhawks, they are approached by Carol and the Predator. Carol battles the Hawk family Hawkman and Hawkgirl to a stand still while trying not to destroy the universe. She is saved by Hawkman and Hawkgirl. She then tells Hawkman the reason is because they have a great love, one greater then she and Hal Jordan could ever have. Afterward Carol arrives, and tells Hal and the others what happened on Hawkworld.